Once Upon a Time in Fraryland
by MilaStardust
Summary: Mary, a princesa da floresta encantada, foi vitima de uma maldição quando nasceu e graças a ela, foi banida para o mundo real e separada de sua alma gêmea. Será ela conseguirá reencontrar Francis em Storybrooke?
1. Ela está chegando

**_Floresta Encantada_**

A rainha Aurora e o Rei Felipe haviam passado muito tempo esperando pelo nascimento de sua filha, Mary. Agora, que ela estava ali ao alcance das mãos, tudo que queriam , era dar ao reino uma festa para comemorar a chegada da pequena princesinha. Arranjos enfeitavam o castelo tornando junto com muitas luzes, aconchegante e acolhedor novamente, já que aquele reino havia passado por inúmeras batalhas que todos esperavam que ficasse no passado.

- Eu queria lavandas, Zangado ! – Aurora reclamou. – E não margaridas!

- Me desculpe, é que o Atchim tem alergia a lavandas. Você se importa?

Aurora bufou insatisfeita. Ainda havia muito o que fazer.

- Tudo bem – Ela disse – Deixa pra lá. Ainda está tudo bagunçado !

A rainha começou a andar de um lado para o outro, checando se haveria comida para todos, se as velas não estavam queimando ninguém. Felipe tentava acalmar a esposa, dizendo que daquele jeito não sobreviveria para a festa.

- Aurora – Felipe disse, pegando Mary dos braços de Mulan – A festa é para Mary e ela é um bebê. Tenho certeza de que não vai se importar se estiver faltando alguma coisa, que não sejam brinquedos ou leite.

Aurora fez uma careta.

- Pode não levar isso à sério Felipe, mas essa é a festa de recepção da nossa princesa para grande parte do reino mágico. E você não está fazendo nada para me ajudar!

Aurora correu pelo salão novamente, gritando com os anões que ajudavam na decoração.

- Ela é só uma mãe muito coruja – Mulan disse – Tenha paciência, Felipe.

- Aurora não dorme direito há muito tempo. Espero que ela melhore. É melhor eu ajudar a organizar essa bagunça. Pode? – Ele entregou o bebê nos braços de Mulan.

- Você é uma graça. – Ela disse para a menina, que mostrou um sorriso sem dentes.

- A guerreira está amolecendo? – Disse Eric, o rei do reino próximo ao de Felipe e Aurora.

Mulan sorriu.

- Não é só porque eu luto que eu não tenho sentimentos. Ariel também já lutou bravamente e agora é mãe do Francis. Aliás onde ele está?

- Deve estar dando leite à ele. De novo.

- Ele vai ser um garoto forte. Como o pai.

- Estou contando com isso!

- Mulan, coloque Mary no berço, as fadas chegaram ! – Aurora gritou.

Mulan caminhou até o meio do salão e deitou a menina no berço dourado e rodeado por flores. Era hora de Mary ser reconhecida como a futura rainha do reino encantado.

As trombetas tocaram.

- Sua alteza real, rei Felipe!

Felipe subiu até seu trono e ficou de pé na frente dos convidados.

- Obrigados à todos que vieram até aqui hoje. Sou imensamente grato por terem nos apoiado em tantas batalhas. Acredito que finalmente é a hora de um final feliz para todos.

Todos aplaudiram o rei. Mas a comemoração não durou muito, as janelas do castelo se abriram com força.

- Eu não contaria com isso.

Malévola, a bruxa mais temida de todas, desceu como dragão e olhou para todos demonstrando superioridade quando retomou sua forma original.

Zangado, um dos anões, entrou em sua frente.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Não aprendeu até hoje que se não foi convidada, não deve aparecer?

Malévola derrubou o anão no chão com um simples estalar de dedos. Felipe e Eric desembainharam suas espadas.

- Eu adoro fazer surpresas – Disse a bruxa. – Qual é o problema nisso?

- O problema é que a sua energia é perversa – Disse a Fada Azul – E receio que você não veio nos trazer nenhum presente feliz. Como fez da ultima vez com Aurora.

- Você não podia estar mais certa, queridinha. – Ela disse irônica, e gargalhou em seguida.

- Não vai chegar perto de Mary – Disse Felipe – Você é má Malévola, e só sabe trazer tristeza à esse reino.

- É o que eu sei fazer de melhor – Ela disse – E não se preocupe, Felipe. Eu não preciso chegar perto da criança para amaldiçoa-la.

Todos arfaram.

- Vocês já estiveram no comando desde reino por tempo demais. Eu devo ser a rainha! E quando esta menina completar dezesseis anos, ela vai trazer caos e destruição. Todos irão cair e eu irei vê-los se curvar aos meus pés!

- Cale-se ! – Aurora disse – Não vou deixar que faça mais nada a essa família. Você esta banida, Malévola. Para sempre!

A fada estendeu a varinha e tentou deter a bruxa, mas ela desapareceu em fogo antes que seu feitiço ou qualquer outra coisa a atingisse, deixando um sorriso triunfante no ar e um cheiro de enxofre de seu bafo de dragão.

- Fada Azul ! – Felipe disse – Por favor, diga que essa maldição não pode atingir Mary! Tudo aquilo não passou de encenação?

- Receio que não - A fada disse – Profecias nunca são evitadas. Temo que o futuro de Mary esta em perigo.

- Mas deve ter algo que você possa fazer? – Aurora disse.

- Bem – Azul disse – Existe a coisa mais poderosa que quebra qualquer maldição: O amor verdadeiro. Mary irá encontrá-lo; e quando isso acontecer, o bem vencerá.

- Oh! Graças! – Aurora disse. Felipe a abraçou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Eric disse, olhando para eles. – Contem conosco para ajuda-los.

* * *

**_Storybrooke_**

Henry fechou o livro e o colocou em cima da escrivaninha que ficava ao lado de sua cama. Seu interesse por contos de fada havia aumentado no ultimo verão e isso estava enlouquecendo sua mãe. Ele não tinha culpa; a ficção parecia bem mais interessante do que a realidade pacata da pequena cidade de Storybrooke.

- Henry – Ele ouviu batidas na porta. O garoto puxou o cobertor sobre a cabeça e fingiu já estar dormindo, pois já havia há muito passado da hora de ir para a cama e ele não tinha percebido, pois estava lendo, como sempre.

- Henry – Ele ouviu de novo. Sua mãe entrou no quarto. – Não tente me enganar, vi a luz acesa.

Ele tirou os olhos do cobertor fazendo cara de culpado.

- Aconteceu algo na rodovia, tenho que checar – Disse Emma. Ela era a xerife e todos os casos eram dirigidos a ela.

- O que aconteceu?

- Encontraram uma garota – Ela respondeu – Está desmaiada, vão leva-la até o hospital. Parece que outra desconhecida chegou na cidade.

Henry imediatamente sentiu sua curiosidade aguçar. Isso significava mais alguém sem memória enviado para aquele mundo. Mas quem?

- Posso ir junto? – Perguntou.

- Vai adiantar eu falar que não? – Emma levantou as sobrancelhas.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Vem, vamos logo.

* * *

Ela devia ter mais ou menos dezesseis anos. Era muito branca ou talvez estivesse apenas pálida. Os cabelos escuros emolduravam o rosto sonolento.

- De onde será que ela veio? – Emma perguntou.

- Não sei – respondeu Doutor Whale. Ainda não acordou desde que chegou.

Henry tirou seu livro da mochila.

- Acha que ela esta aqui? – Perguntou.

- Não sei garoto – Emma respondeu – Porque você não lê, enquanto eu resolvo isso?

Henry suspirou, mas acabou concordando e foi se sentar na recepção no hospital. Ele tirou seu livro de contos da mochila e olhou curiosamente para a capa, como se ela pudesse revelar qual seria a próxima história.

Uma grande aventura estava chegando.

* * *

**N/A: Olá Frarys e Oncers ! Esse foi o primeiro capitulo do meu crossover das duas series. Espero muito que tenham gostado! Postarei um por semana e vocês estão convidados para acompanhar a história.**

**Um beijo da Cami **


	2. Perdida

**_Floresta Encantada_**

- Acorde senhorita Mary ! É dia de viagem !

Mary abriu os olhos e os fechou de novo por causa da claridade que entrava em sua janela. Sofia, a mulher que limpava seu quarto, estava ao seu lado.

- Viagem para que?

- Para conhecer o seu noivo!

Argh. Ela tinha se esquecido disso. Seu compromisso real desconhecido.

- Quer que eu ajude a senhorita a se vestir?

- Não precisa Sofia. Eu mesma faço isso.

Mary colocou seu vestido novo e se sentou em frente a penteadeira, pensando em seu futuro. Ela nunca poderia fazer nada que quisesse. Nunca havia saído do reino, nem andado pela floresta. E hoje, quando ia pela primeira vez sentir o gosto da liberdade, ela a perderia quando se casasse com o tal príncipe do outro reino.

- Você está muito bonita – Aurora disse, entrando no quarto. Ela pegou a escova e começou a pentear os cabelos de Mary. – Tenho certeza de que o príncipe vai adorar te conhecer.

- E se ele não gostar?

- Hump – Aurora disse cética – Você é a menina mais linda que todo o reino já viu em muito tempo. Ele seria um tolo se não a achasse atraente.

- E se eu não gostar dele?

Aurora olhou para a filha através do espelho.

- E porque não gostaria?

- Porque eu não o conheço, mãe.

- Mary – Aurora disse – Você conhece bem seus deveres. Toda princesa deve saber..

- ..que tem em mãos a futura responsabilidade com o reino. – Mary completou – Eu sei, mãe.

- Que bom. Então não tem nenhuma desculpa para não se sentir disposta a viajar até o reino mais próximo. Termine de se arrumar. Tenho que terminar os preparativos com o seu pai.

Aurora saiu do quarto e Mary deixou a escova cair no chão. Ela não queria nada disso. Suas coisas já estavam arrumadas, mas ela não iria viajar. Não com seus pais. Infelizmente sua mãe teria que entender. Não se casaria com alguém que não amasse.

* * *

**_Storybrooke_**

Na segunda de manhã, Henry correu até o hospital para ver como estava a menina que haviam achado. Quando olhou pela janela , havia um garoto próximo ao leito.

- Oi! – Henry disse, olhando para ele.

- Oi – O garoto mais velho respondeu.

Henry ficou olhando para ele por alguns minutos, o analisando.

- Você é parente dela? – Perguntou, curioso.

- Não. Estou cumprindo detenção. O professor disse que eu teria que ajudar a organizar o hospital como castigo por eu ter arrumado briga.

- Entendi. – Henry se sentou em uma cadeira próxima. - Qual seu nome?

- Francis. – O outro respondeu.

- Porque você estava brigando, Francis?

- Coisa de família. Desde que meus pais desapareceram, ou morreram, nunca entendi bem o que aconteceu com eles, eu vivo com a minha madrasta e o filho dela. E bem, eles não gostam muito de mim. Acabei brigando com o meu irmão na escola hoje.

- Bem – Henry disse – Seu castigo não é tão ruim. Ficar aqui é legal e olha só, você tem uma bela paciente para cuidar.

Francis olhou para a garota desacordada.

- Quem é ela?

- Não sabemos – Henry disse – Encontraram ela ontem, perto da entrada da cidade.

- Ela é linda.. – Ele disse – Parece, não sei.. uma princesa dormindo.

Henry observou o jeito como o garoto mais velho olhava para a menina que dormia. Ele conhecia aquela expressão. Talvez... então teve uma ideia.

- Porque você não conversa com ela?

Francis franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Conversar com alguém em coma?

- Sim. Ela pode te achar bonito também.

- Mas ela não está me vendo..que ideia maluca é essa?

- Só..tente. Ta legal?

Francis franziu a sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem.. – "Menino pirado", completou em sua mente.

- Bem – Henry disse - Já que você vai ficar aqui hoje, eu vou pra casa. Minha mãe deve estar me esperando. Boa sorte, Francis.

- Obrigado. Hey, qual é o seu nome?

- Henry.

- Obrigado, Henry.

Henry saiu do hospital e remexeu em sua mochila para tirar seu livro do fundo. Se estivesse certo, talvez aquela menina fosse acordar mais rápido do que imaginava.

* * *

**_Floresta Encantada_**

Mary estava com sede e com fome. Maldita ideia fugir do castelo sem ter a mínima noção de como se virar sozinha na floresta. Será que deveria voltar ou seguir em frente?

Ela não ia desistir depois de chegar até ali.

- Argh, droga ! – Reclamou. Sua capa estava presa em um arbusto de espinhos. Ela pegou um impulso e deu um puxão com força o que fez apenas com que caísse para trás em cima de outro arbusto, machucando os braços.

- Ótimo ! – Disse.

Ela se levantou e passou as mãos na saia para tirar a terra do vestido. Seus braços estavam cheios de arranhões.

Mary caminhou até o riacho para encher a sua garrafa de água e limpar seus ferimentos que já estavam começando a sangrar. Talvez se rasgasse sua capa, ela pudesse enfaixa-los com as tiras.

Ela fechou os olhos sentada, e respirou fundo. Estava cansada de tanto caminhar para lugar nenhum. Grande fugitiva ela era.

O silêncio tomou conta de seus ouvidos. Silêncio demais.

Mary sentiu seus pelos ficarem arrepiados. Já estava escurecendo e estava muito, muito longe de casa.

Ela se levantou de um salto e ficou apreensiva. Mas quando tentou se mexer, duas mãos grandes e fortes a seguraram e cobriram sua boca.


	3. Uma flecha no caminho

**_Storybrooke_**

- Então, quando é que você vai acordar? – Disse Francis, olhando para a menina. Era o segundo dia dele ali e já se sentia intrigado com a historia da garota estranha. Não conseguia deixar de olhar para ela. – Eu quero ver se a sua voz é tão bonita quanto você.

Nenhuma resposta.

Francis suspirou.

- O que é que eu estou fazendo.. – Sussurrou para si mesmo. – Conversando sozinho. Se continuar assim, serei eu o próximo internado. E na ala psiquiátrica.

Ele ouviu a porta se abrir atrás dele. Alguém havia entrado no quarto.

- Como está indo? – Disse a Madre Superiora, diretora do colégio onde ele estudava.

- Ah, legal, eu acho. – Ele disse, voltando a olhar para o leito.

A Madre Superiora olhou para ele com atenção.

- Parece que você já se apegou bastante a ela, não é?

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

- É como se eu precisasse tomar conta dela – Ele disse – Isso é possível? Quer dizer, eu não posso ter uma queda por alguém com quem eu nunca conversei, posso?

A Madre sorriu.

- Porque não? Nem sempre as coisas devem ser explicadas por simples ciência ou razão.

- Isso não faz sentido.

- Amor faz sentido?

Francis desistiu de discutir e apenas suspirou cansado, quando a porta se abriu pela segunda vez.

- E aí? – Henry se aproximou, jogando a mochila no chão. – Já sentiu alguma coisa?

Francis ficou vermelho. Como ele sabia?

- Ela já se mexeu ou algo assim?

"Ah" pensou. "Então era dela que ele estava falando".

- Não. Tudo na mesma. Porque _você_ não conversa com ela?

Henry fez que não com a cabeça.

- Não ia adiantar. Você vai entender.

- Não, eu não estou entendendo nada. – Francis passou as mãos nos cabelos loiros, impaciente – Porque eu tenho que ficar aqui?

- Ainda está de castigo? – Henry perguntou.

- Bem, não..

- Então porque ainda está aqui?

Boa pergunta. O trabalho voluntário era só durante algumas horas do dia anterior. Mas ele tinha decidido voltar lá por vontade própria. Francis ficou calado. Ele abriu a boca para tentar falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu.

- É como... – Ele suspirou – Se alguma coisa me puxasse pra ela.

- Bem, espero que consiga descobrir – Henry disse – Se você sente que isso é certo, então não desista.

* * *

**_Floresta Encantada_**

- Socorro ! – Mary gritava. Ela não conseguia ver quem estava a carregando. Era alguém muito grande, de capa negra e capuz que cobria o rosto e a impedia de vê-lo.

Ele ou aquilo, a jogou no chão.

Mary não teve coragem de olhar para cima. A criatura se aproximou e mordeu seu braço ensanguentado. Ela gritou.

Então era isso. Aquilo havia sentido o cheiro do seu sangue e agora ia matá-la. Como podia ter sido tão estúpida? Fugir do castelo por infantilidade e achar que seria fácil andar em um lugar totalmente desconhecido? Tinha sido ingênua e agora o preço a pagar seria a morte. Não ia aguentar por mais um minuto. Já estava sentindo que ia desmaiar..

Ela se assustou quando a criatura gritou. Era um grito agonizante de dor. Mary abriu os olhos e viu uma flecha cravada na coisa que cambaleava para o chão. Um garoto saltou entre eles e girou a espada tão rápido quanto os olhos dela podiam acompanhar. Em um golpe certeiro, ele cortou a cabeça do monstro.

O garoto respirava com dificuldade, cansado. Seu cabelo loiro estava despenteado e desarrumado, assim como suas roupas. Ele parecia ainda mais perdido do que ela.

- Você está bem? – Ele disse, estendendo a mão para ela. Mary percebeu que seus olhos eram muito azuis.

Ela aceitou a ajuda e ficou de pé.

- Você tem um machucado bem feio aí – Ele disse, olhando para o estrago feito no braço dela. – É melhor eu cuidar disso antes que infeccione. A propósito, o que esta fazendo aqui sozinha?

Mary olhou para ele, enquanto ajeitava suas roupas.

- Primeiramente obrigada e depois estou fugindo.

- De quem?

- Não te interessa! – Ela disse. Em seguida saiu andando.

- É isso o que eu ganho por ter salvo a sua vida? Esperava que fosse mais agradecida. Pelas suas roupas você é alguém da nobreza. Faltou à todas as suas aulas de etiqueta?

Mary corou envergonhada e parou. Ele correu até ela.

- Me desculpe. É que depois disso, vou ter que começar a desconfiar de estranhos andando pela floresta.

Ele sorriu.

- Tem razão. Meu nome é Francis.

- Mary – Ela estendeu a mão. Francis a levou aos lábios e a beijou.

- Muito prazer, Mary. Viu? Agora não somos mais estranhos.

Ela riu da brincadeira. Eles começaram a caminhar lado a lado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou.

- Fugindo um pouco da minha vida no castelo. Minha tia e meu primo não são as pessoas mais agradáveis de se conviver.

- Odeia seu próprios parentes?

Francis sorriu amargo.

- Meus pais desapareceram há algum tempo e ninguém nunca os achou. Desde então, minha tia acabou se tornando minha tutora. Ela é como se fosse minha madrasta porque já vivemos juntos faz tempo.

- E porque não fica com eles?

- Ela é muito egocêntrica. E o filho dela, Bash? Digamos que ele herdou muito os traços da mãe. E você? – Perguntou - Por que está aqui?

- Bem, eu.. ai! – Mary reclamou. – Meu braço!

- Está começando a inchar – Francis observou. – Melhor tratar disso rápido.

Mary observou ele tirar um remédio de dentro de uma sacola. Ele pegou seu cantil e despejou água por cima de braço dela.

- Ok, isso vai arder um pouco. Mas vai melhorar, prometo.

Mary segurou um grito quando ele passou a pomada esverdeada em cima do machucado e amarrou com uma tira de pano. Francis delicadamente apoiou o braço dela em cima do joelho e observou o que havia feito.

- Acho que ficou bom.

- Também.. acho – Ela concordou. Parecia bem menos assustador agora. – O que era aquilo?

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos de Francis.

- Aquilo era a Escuridão. São monstros que habitam a floresta alimentados pelo medo. Viajantes solitários são suas maiores vitimas. Essa floresta pode ser mais perigosa do que você imagina. – Ele disse triste.

- Eu deveria ter medo de você? – Mary disse em voz baixa.

- Porque deveria? – Ele disse, unindo as sobrancelhas, confuso. - Se eu fosse te machucar, já teria feito isso em seu momento mais frágil. No entanto, aqui estou eu cuidando de sua segurança.

- E aprecio muito sua gentileza.

- É o que os cavalheiros fazem. Agora – Ele disse ficando de pé. – Vamos até a minha casa. Tenho um médico lá. Ele vai poder te dar alguma coisa para a dor.

Mary olhou para ele de soslaio. Será que ele era mesmo confiável? Esperaria que ela baixasse a guarda para atacá-la? Ela não tinha outra opção, era ir com ele ou morrer sozinha. Se acontecesse depois, não faria diferença.

- Ainda está decidindo se vai ou não confiar em mim? – Ele perguntou.

- Claro que não. – Ela disse.

Ele riu ironicamente.

- Precisa aprender a esconder melhor os seus medos se não quiser que criaturas te farejem.

Mary encolheu os ombros.

- Não sei como fazer isso.

Francis olhou para ela. Era uma garota assustada.

- Te dou a minha palavra de que tentarei de deixar segura. Se sente melhor assim?

Mary olhou em seus olhos. Pareciam totalmente sinceros. Sentiu seus ombros relaxarem.

- Sim, Francis. – Ela disse, antes de segurar na mão dele. – Estou melhor agora.

* * *

**_Storybrooke_**

- Como foi com o seu amigo hoje? – Emma perguntou, enquanto tomava uma taça de milkshake de chocolate.

- Bem, eu acho – Henry disse – Ele está começando a sentir a ligação.

- Como é que essas coisas acontecem? – Ela olhou para o nada e suspirou. – Quer dizer, como as pessoas encontram o amor verdadeiro do nada?

- Você já deveria ter aprendido com David e Margareth – Henry disse – Eles sempre se encontram, lembra?

- Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver?

- Magia, mãe – O pequeno disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Certo. – Emma disse. – Você é esperto, garoto.

- Aprendi com a melhor. – Ele disse, maroto.

Emma deu risada. Ele era mesmo muito inteligente.

Ela ficou olhando o filho terminar de tomar o sorvete, quando as portas da lanchonete se abriram. Henry olhou para cima e viu Francis com uma mulher mais velha e um rapaz ao seu lado.

"A madrasta e o irmão" pensou.

Ele levantou da mesa de um salto.

- Hey, garoto, onde você vai? – Emma disse, olhando ele fazer a curva entre as mesas e caminhar até o outro lado do estabelecimento.

- Oi Henry – Francis disse, bagunçando o cabelo do menor. – Como é que vai?

- Tudo bem – Ele deu de ombros. – Só passando um tempo com a minha mãe.

Ele olhou para o lado e viu que o outro menino estava encarando.

- Esse é o seu irmão?

Francis olhou para onde ele observava.

- Ah sim. Esse é Bash – Ele disse. – Meu irmão mais velho.

Bash olhou Henry de cima a baixo.

- Desde quando você fala com crianças? – Ele disse.

- Desde.. - Ele parou. Não sabia porque, mas achou que não deveria contar sobre o lance do hospital.

- Bash, o que você vai querer? – A mãe perguntou. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos verdes dele.

- Um hambúrguer, mãe.

Henry se aproximou de Francis e sussurrou:

- E como é que vai..ela?

Francis se remexeu desconfortável.

- Ainda não fui lá hoje.

- Porque não? O tempo esta passando!

- Que tempo?

- O dela!

- Dela quem? – Bash perguntou, voltando para perto dos dois. – Estão de segredinhos sobre garotas? Você não parece ter uma garota, baixinho. – Ele disse, olhando Henry. – Então o Francis tem. Desembucha, quem é ela?

- Não é nada – Ele disse – É só alguém que eu estou ajudando.

Bash não pareceu acreditar naquilo, mas não fez mais perguntas. Ele correu até o balcão para pegar seu hambúrguer.

- Não vai pedir nada, Francis? – Sua madrasta perguntou.

Ele pensou por um momento.

- Quer saber – Ele disse – Estou sem fome. Valeu, Henry!

E saiu correndo para fora.

* * *

Quando chegou no hospital, ela ainda estava lá.

Ela.

Ainda não sabia como chamá-la. Mas lembrava de uma historia sobre uma princesa que dormia, então seria princesa até que houvesse algo mais apropriado.

A enfermeira deixou que ele entrasse no quarto. Já o tinha visto lá tantas vezes, que nem precisava mais de identificação. Mas o hospital já ia fechar o horário para visitantes e naquele dia ele não teria tempo para conversas.

- Só vim te trazer um presente – Ele disse.

Francis colocou uma rosa vermelha em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama. Ele tinha comprado do senhor que vendia flores na rua, pai de uma moça simpática que trabalhava na biblioteca onde ele fazia as tarefas escolares.

A princesa ainda respirava silenciosamente, pedindo para que ele chegasse mais perto.

Francis andou até a beira da cama.

- Eu não sei se isso é certo – Ele disse – Mas me desculpe por tentar.

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela. Ela tinha cheiro de jardim. Uma combinação perfeita da melhor fragrância que ele já tinha sentido na vida.

- Durma bem, princesa – Francis disse, antes de beijá-la.

* * *

**N/A: Surpresa! Capitulo no domingo ! Bom fim de semana pra todos e assistam Maleficent, é incrivel =)**

**xoxo,**

**Cami.**


	4. Em um novo mundo

**_Floresta Encantada_**

- Vamos andar devagar. – Francis disse – Não vai querer ver a minha tia reclamando.

Mary riu diante do comentário. Francis era espontâneo. E com certeza não havia mencionado que morava em um castelo.

- Você trabalha aqui? – Ela perguntou, olhando em volta.

Francis olhou para ela como se ela estivesse louca.

- Eu moro aqui – Ele disse – Minha tia é a rainha.

"Mas se ela é a rainha" Mary pensou "Isso significa que.."

- Chegamos – Francis interrompeu seus pensamentos, antes que pudesse chegar a qualquer conclusão. Ele abriu uma porta pesada de madeira que dava para um escritório cheio de quinquilharias espalhadas. Um homem grande e barbudo, estava sentado misturando poções em um pequeno caldeirão em cima da mesa.

Ele levantou os olhos para os dois adolescentes que estavam na sua frente.

- Posso ajudá-los ? – Perguntou.

- Sim – Francis disse – Mary, esse é Nostradamus, o melhor médico de toda província.

- Muito prazer – Ela disse.

- É muita honra conhecê-la, jovem. – Ele baixou os olhos e só então notou o braço enfaixado da menina. – Vejo que precisa de cuidados.

- Por favor – Francis disse – Ela foi atacada na floresta. Mais uma vítima da Escuridão.

- Entendo. – Nostradamus disse, coçando a barba negra. – Bem, deixe me ver o que posso fazer.

- Obrigado, Nostradamus – Francis disse – Sabia que podia contar com você.

* * *

**_Storybrooke_**

A enfermeira bateu na porta do quarto, lembrando Francis da realidade.

- O horário de visitas já acabou. – Ela disse gentilmente, vendo que ele parecia relutante em sair dali.

- Já estou indo.

Francis olhou a rosa solitária em cima da mesa antes de se afastar.

- Hey. – Ele ouviu e parou. Uma voz fraca vinha bem detrás dele.

O garoto se virou para trás e arregalou os olhos. A garota misteriosa havia acordado.

A enfermeira também parecia assustada.

- Vou chamar o médico – Ela disse, saindo apressada.

Francis voltou a se aproximar da cama.

- Está acordada! – Ele disse, animado.

A menina o olhava confusa.

- Eu conheço você?

Francis baixou os olhos e piscou algumas vezes.

- Não. – Disse, sem graça.

Ela segurou sua mão, instintivamente. Um aperto terno e quente. Francis fechou os olhos. Era bom.

Ela olhou em volta, investigando. E então parou no rosto dele.

- Onde eu estou?

- No hospital – Ele explicou. – Você esteve inconsciente há vários dias.

Ela pareceu absorver a informação, mas olhou para ele, confusa.

- Por que? – Perguntou.

- Ainda não sabemos.

O Doutor Whale entrou na sala.

- Desculpe garoto, mas você não pode ficar – Ele disse, tocando os ombros de Francis, como se sentisse muito.

Francis se levantou.

- Eu tenho que ir. – Ele disse.

A garota olhou para ele, assentindo de leve.

Antes que saísse, ele se lembrou de uma coisa.

- Hey, como você se chama?

Ela pareceu fazer um esforço para se lembrar. Mas seu rosto se iluminou de repente.

- Mary.

* * *

Ninguém sabia quem ela era. A única coisa de que a menina se lembrava, era do seu primeiro nome. Na segunda depois da aula, Henry passou na sala de Francis e avisou que o Doutor Whale queria que ele aparecesse por lá.

- Você vai? – Henry disse – Parece que Mary irá receber alta hoje.

Francis não sabia o que responder. Ele não conhecia aquela menina direito. E a tinha beijado sem permissão. Não que ela se lembrasse. Mas ele ficou com medo de que talvez ela tivesse sim, visto o que ele fez. E se lhe desse uma bronca?

- Porque eu devo ir lá? – Ele perguntou ao menino mais novo.

- Por que ? – Henry perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Você não quer vê-la?

"Quero" Francis quase respondeu de imediato.

Henry podia ver a indecisão em seus olhos.

- Você não me contou como ela acordou.. - Henry disse.

- Como assim? Ela abriu os olhos e pronto! – Francis disse, sem entender.

Henry balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Quero saber se você fez algo diferente que a fez acordar.

Henry queria saber como a conexão entre eles havia acontecido. Assim como Margareth e David, quando ele ainda era um mero desconhecido no leito de um hospital.

Francis ficou vermelho.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

Os olhos de Henry se iluminaram.

- VOCÊ A BEIJOU? – Ele gritou no meio do corredor.

- Heey! – Francis disse, tapando a boca de Henry – Fala baixo, moleque!

- Desculpa. – Ele disse dando risada, não contendo sua empolgação. Sua teoria estava certa. Francis e Mary tinham uma ligação. Só restava descobrir qual. – Nós temos que ir lá. Por favor!

Francis rolou os olhos.

- Tudo bem! – Ele disse – Mas só por alguns minutos.

Henry olhou para ele, descrente. Era óbvio que estava interessado, só não queria admitir. Ele não se lembrava de nada, então era mais do que claro que estivesse confuso.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao hospital, Whale chamou Francis no corredor.

- Precisam de mim ? – Ele disse.

Whale tocou seu ombro.

- Não sabíamos mais quem chamar. A garota não se lembra de quem ela é, nem quem são seus pais ou como chegou até aqui. E ninguém procurou por ela. – Ele suspirou tristemente antes de continuar. – Tudo que sei é que ela melhorou consideravelmente com suas visitas. Como ela esta sozinha, talvez...pudesse ajudá-la a se lembrar.

Francis considerou aquilo por um momento. Por mais que não tivessem chegado a ter um contato real e suas conversas se resumissem em monólogos até ali, sentia que era a coisa certa a se fazer. Porque não?

Quando entrou no quarto, Mary estava tomando café da manhã na cama, com sua camisola enorme e branca de hospital. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Hey, você! – Ela disse, alegremente. – O menino misterioso. Pensei que não fosse mais te ver.

- Como você está? – Francis perguntou. Ele puxou uma cadeira até a beira da cama e se sentou ali.

- Bem, eu acho. Me disseram que vou poder ir pra casa hoje. – Ela sorriu por um instante. Então ficou séria. – O problema é que não sei onde moro..me disseram que nunca me viram na cidade. É como se eu simplesmente tivesse surgido do nada. Não é estranho?

- Estranho é pouco pra definir este lugar – Ele respondeu. – Às vezes eu sinto como se não pertencesse a nenhum canto daqui.

Mary assentiu, entendendo.

- Então, me conte – Ela se ajeitou na cama – Porque você vinha me ver?

Francis foi pego de surpresa. Não iria saber explicar tudo sem se envergonhar.

- Bem – Ele disse. – Tudo começou com uma briga entre eu e o meu irmão no colégio...

- Ah, então você é um valentão?

- Não ! – Francis disse rápido – Nós costumamos nos desentender bastante. Ele não é meu irmão de verdade, sabe? É filho da minha madrasta. Meus pais..

Ele se calou e baixou os olhos, sem continuar.

- Sinto muito. – Mary disse. E segurou sua mão.

Francis teve de novo aquela sensação de conhecer aquele aperto.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse. E então suspirou antes de continuar. – Bem, o meu professor de biologia me deu uma detenção e disse que eu teria de ser voluntário por um dia no hospital. Então, aqui estou eu.

Mary pareceu desapontada. Ela fez um muxoxo com os lábios.

- Então eu sou só um castigo?

- O que? Claro que não! – Francis disse – Continuei vindo aqui todos os dias para ver você.

- Porque?

Francis respirou fundo e piscou algumas vezes, nervoso.

- Porque...eu não sei.

Eles se olharam por um momento. Mary sentiu seus lábios se abrirem enquanto notava o quão azuis eram os olhos dele. Ela podia ver seu reflexo neles. Era engraçado, como se estivesse na beirada de uma riacho. Sentiu vontade de tocá-lo e sua mão se ergueu devagar sem que percebesse. Mas os dois ouviram batidas na porta e ela baixou a mão rapidamente.

Uma menina enfiou a cabeça pra dentro do quarto.

- Posso entrar?


	5. Destinados

**_Floresta Encantada_**

Enquanto Mary estava sob os cuidados de Nostradamus, Francis foi até o corredor encontrar sua tia, a rainha Úrsula, que havia pedido a ele que a encontrasse imediatamente.

- Estou aqui – Francis disse, caminhando rapidamente até ela. Ele ficou com uma cara preocupada quando viu a expressão da tia.

- Trago más noticias, querido.. – Ela disse, falsamente triste.

- O que aconteceu?

- A viagem da sua noiva irá atrasar. Acabei de receber esta carta dos pais dela. – Disse, mostrando o papel em suas mãos.

Francis havia se esquecido disso. Seus pais tinham feito um acordo com um reino próximo quando ele nasceu, para que se casasse com a filha deles quando chegasse a idade de ser rei.

- Eles disseram o motivo do atraso?

- Parece que ela se perdeu pela caminho – Ela disse. – Acham que pode ter sido raptada por inimigos da oposição e a qualquer momento ela pode ou já deve estar..bem..em uma situação não muito boa.

Francis não tinha certeza de que aquilo era verdade. Úrsula estava na regência há tempos e não escondia seu desprezo em saber que perderia seu trono para seu sobrinho e não para seu filho, Bash. Ou ela estava mentindo ou era a responsável pelo desaparecimento da princesa.

- Bem, avise a eles que mandarei alguém para procurá-la – Francis disse.

- Querido, isso não será necessário – Úrsula disse – Mandei seu irmão agora a pouco. Sabe que ele é muito mais competente nesse quesito. Sem ofensas.

- Tudo bem – Francis disse, sem muita convicção. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Não, era só. - Ela fez um sinal com as mãos, como se o quisesse fora dali. A rainha parecia entediada.

Francis estava torcendo para que Bash não encontrasse a princesa. Se ele a trouxesse para Úrsula, ela estaria em maus lençóis.

* * *

**_Storybrooke_**

A menina que estava parada na porta era Ruby. Francis a conhecia da lanchonete onde costumava ir várias vezes depois da aula.

- Posso entrar? – Ela disse.

Ruby invadiu o quarto sem esperar resposta. Trazia um cestinho na mão e um sorriso radiante no rosto.

- Eu trouxe pra você – Ela disse, estendendo o cesto para Mary. - Minha vó que mandou.

Então baixou a voz e sussurrou:

- Todos sabem que comida de hospital não é lá essas coisas...

Mary e Francis riram ao ouvir aquilo.

- Mas o que eu vim mesmo fazer aqui, é oferecer um quarto pra você. Minha avó é dona de uma pensão e disse que você pode ficar lá o tempo que quiser. Sabe, eu também não tenho pais, sei como é se sentir sozinha.

Francis encolheu os ombros. Ele também sabia.

Mary percebeu que ele havia ficado desconcertado.

- Ele pode ir me ver? - Ela perguntou.

Ruby olhou para ele, parecendo perceber só naquele momento a presença do garoto.

- Oh! – Ela piscou surpresa - Bem.. por mim tudo bem. Só não deixem a vovó saber, é proibido namorar nos quartos! - Disse, entre risos. - Mas você tem cara de ser bonzinho!

Mary ficou vermelha. Francis deu uma risada baixa.

- Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – Ruby disse alto.

Francis estava sorrindo. Ela sorriu de volta.

- Parece que não! – Ruby disse feliz.

* * *

Depois que Ruby saiu com Mary, Francis foi para a recepção e viu sua madrasta gritando com Archie, o psicólogo que vinha perguntar por pacientes que talvez pudesse vir ajudar.

- Eu não quero meu enteado neste lugar! – Ela dizia, impaciente.

- O que está acontecendo? – Francis disse, se aproximando.

- Ah, aí está você ! – Ela disse brava. – O que está fazendo aqui? Era para estar em casa há horas!

- Ele só estava ajudando uma paciente. – Archie disse tranqüilo.

- Me desculpe, mas eu me dirigi a você? – Ela cortou.

- Não, senhora. – Ele baixou a cabeça.

- Eu já estava saindo, Úrsula – Disse Francis – Não precisa se alterar.

Ela agarrou a manga de seu casaco e o arrastou para fora.

- Desde quando você é voluntário? Pelo visto não estou te dando trabalho suficiente em casa. – Ela dizia, batendo os saltos no chão enquanto caminhava. – Além de me dar despesas, passa a tarde vadiando.

Eles saíram pela porta do hospital passando por Henry que estava sentado em um dos bancos esperando que Francis saísse. Quando viu que ele estava com a madrasta, ficou com medo de falar alguma coisa e deixou que os dois passassem pela porta sem interromper.

Francis estava cansado de Úrsula. Ele sabia que havia uma menina na cidade que também havia sofrido um bom tempo com a madrasta até se casar e conseguir se mudar. Mas ele era menor de idade, o que significava sem liberdade por algum tempo.

Úrsula abriu a porta de casa e o empurrou para dentro. Francis subiu as escadas para o quarto sem falar nada.

Ele olhou pela a janela em direção a rua. De lá, ele podia ver a 'Pensão Da Vovó'. Ficou imaginando o que Mary estaria fazendo agora. Com certeza estaria bem melhor do que ele.

* * *

**_Floresta Encantada_**

- Então, o que achou? – Francis disse.

Mary olhou para suas roupas. Estava com um vestido de camponesa simples e bonito.

- Esta perfeito. – Ela disse, passando a mão na saia para ajeitá-la.

- Não é muito mas, é bom para passar despercebida. Sei que é isso que quer.

- Obrigada, Francis – Mary disse. Ela se sentou ao seu lado. – Você acolheu uma estranha em sua casa de bom grado.

- Não precisa me agradecer. – Ele disse. E então olhou para cima. – Esse é o meu lugar favorito de todo o castelo.

Mary acompanhou seu olhar. Eles estavam no terraço e já estava bastante escuro e silencioso. Ela conseguia ver as estrelas fazerem um caminho de prata pelo céu.

- Sabe por que? – Francis continuou – Porque quando venho aqui, fico imaginando que vida eu teria se não fosse quem eu sou.

- Não é único que não gosta de ser quem você é. – Mary disse.

- Foi por isso que fugiu? – Ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu, ainda olhando para cima.

- Foi... – Respondeu sonhadora. – Aqui é mesmo bonito..

Uma lágrima escorreu pelos seus olhos.

- Sinto falta dos meus pais... – Mary disse. – Mas não posso voltar. E a floresta com aquelas criaturas, eu..

Francis tocou seu rosto de leve, pegando uma lágrima com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você sabe que minha promessa ainda está de pé. Esta segura comigo. Sempre honro minhas palavras.

Mary soluçou e deitou a cabeça nos ombros dele e seus dedos se entrelaçaram. Ela levantou a cabeça e se aproximou dele.

- Mary.. - Francis disse. – Eu não posso.

Ela se afastou devagar.

- Porque não? – Ela estava desapontada.

Francis respondeu:

- Porque eu estou noivo.

Pareceu doloroso para ele dizer aquilo.

- Oh ! – Foi tudo que Mary disse. Ela tirou sua mão da dele e se abraçou.

- Me desculpe, eu não queria te deixar sem jeito. – Ela respondeu.

Francis riu baixinho.

- Entendeu o que eu quis dizer? Está tudo planejado para nós. Mas não é por isso que devemos nos conformar. Resolverei isso o mais breve possível porque não posso fazer isso. Não posso me casar com alguém que não amo.

- Você tem um coração bom para pensar assim. – Mary disse.

- Quando se convive com pessoas que deixaram sua humanidade de lado para ficarem cada vez mais poderosas, você aprende que amar te trará muito mais felicidade.

Eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice. E como se fossem donos do destino, apenas por um momento, eles se beijaram.

Mal sabiam eles, que tudo estava acontecendo exatamente do jeito que deveria.


	6. O segredo da Rainha

**_Storybrooke_**

- Achei! – Henry disse. – Ele estava olhando seu livro na mesa de jantar, enquanto sua mãe preparava algo para comerem.

- Achou o que? – Emma perguntou.

- A história da menina do hospital! Ela é filha da rainha Aurora e ia se casar com o príncipe Francis. É por isso que eles se sentem ligados, porque eram noivos na floresta encantada!

Emma rolou os olhos.

- E como é que você vai contar isso pra eles? Henry, eles devem ter uns quinze anos. Ninguém se casa com quinze anos na vida real!

- Mas eles não vão se importar quando conseguirem se lembrar! Já está tudo escrito, bem aqui!

Emma resolveu não discutir.

- Tudo bem, garoto, como quiser.

Henry comeu seu jantar inquieto, folheando as paginas do livro. Na história, uma bruxa má, havia amaldiçoado Mary quando ela ainda era um bebê, assim como havia feito com a mãe dela anos antes. Quando ela chegasse aos dezesseis anos, uma coisa muito ruim iria acontecer. Ele continuou lendo a história enquanto Emma tirava a mesa. Talvez ali ele encontrasse uma explicação para tudo que estava acontecendo com aqueles dois.

* * *

**_Floresta Encantada_**

- Espero que tenha um bom motivo para ter me chamado. – Disse a rainha, entrando no escritório de Nostradamus.

Ele estava de braços cruzados, com um olhar preocupado no rosto.

- Infelizmente, tenho más noticias, Malévola. – Disse ele.

- Não me chame de Malévola! – Disse a rainha. – Não uso mais esse nome. Todos pensam que sou Úrsula, uma parente distante da Ariel. Pobres coitados. Não sabem que ela está em um mundo miserável e que todo o reino dela agora é meu!

- Sim, majestade – Nostradamus abaixou a cabeça. Embora a mulher fosse muito menor do que ele, seu poder o diminuía.

- O que tem para me contar? – Ela disse. – Vamos, não tenho o dia todo!

- Lembra-se da profecia? De que um dia uma garota iria destroná-la?

Úrsula ficou tensa.

- Claro que me lembro. Todos os dias, aliás. Porque você acha que não deixarei que Francis se case? Ele é o herdeiro legítimo. Sou apenas uma regente, e assim que ele se casar com aquela princesinha, meu reino estará no chão. A boa noticia é que ela está morta. Sabia que viria para cá e mandei a Escuridão para matá-la.

Nostradamus suspirou tenso.

- Temo que isso não seja verdade – Disse.

- Como não? – Úrsula disse, exasperada. – O que você vê?

- Ela não está morta. – O homem disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – E está mais próxima do que nunca.

A rainha estalou os dedos. Nostradamus podia ouvir o barulho e sentir o ódio exalar pela sala.

- Nesse caso – Ela disse – Terei de dar um jeito nisso.

* * *

**_Floresta Encantada_**

- Abaixe mais o ombro. – Francis disse. Sua mão tocou o braço de Mary enquanto a outra a abraçava pela cintura. – Agora solte.

Mary sentiu a flecha passar zunindo por sua orelha e acertar quase no alvo. Ela deu um gritinho de empolgação.

- Isso foi muito bom ! – Francis disse, satisfeito. Ele deu um sorriso para Mary. – Você aprende rápido!

- Eu tenho um professor muito dedicado. – Ela disse, abaixando o arco no chão para tocar o rosto dele. – Tem certeza de que não estou diante do deus Apolo?

Ele deu uma gargalhada alta, se inclinando levemente para trás. Mary observava seus cabelos tão dourados e brilhantes quanto o sol que refletia em seus corpos e depois olhou dentro de seus olhos muito azuis.

E ele a beijou novamente. Ultimamente, essa era uma das únicas coisas que andavam fazendo.

Francis viajaria para resolver seu noivado dali há pouco tempo e quando voltasse, ele esperava que fosse para um novo casamento. Já tinha certeza de que era ela quem ele queria, não importava quem fosse.

Sabia que Mary tinha alguns problemas com seus pais, pois até hoje não havia comentado quem eram, mas para ele isso não importava. Não era como se seus próprios familiares fossem a definição de amáveis. Se pudesse, fugiria naquela hora mesmo e a levaria para bem longe dali. Mas não podia abandonar seu povo nas mãos de Úrsula.

Tinha um dever a cumprir. E esperava que Mary o ajudasse a ser feliz com isso.

* * *

**_Storybrooke_**

- Não é o fim do mundo tirar uma nota ruim na prova, Francis – Bash disse, enquanto saiam da sala.

- Fale por você. – Francis respondeu - A sua mãe vai me matar!

Ele abriu a mochila para guardar a prova com um ar irritado.

- É só estudar mais da próxima vez. – Bash deu de ombros. Ele olhou para frente. – Hey, aquela não é a sua namoradinha do hospital?

Francis olhou na direção em que seu irmão apontava.

Mary estava parada no corredor, com alguns livros na mão. Ele foi até ela,apressado.

- Oi – Ele a cumprimentou - O que faz aqui?

Ela olhou para os lados sem graça e deu um sorriso tímido.

- A avó da Ruby acabou de me matricular – Ela disse – Mas estou atrasada, pois as aulas já começaram. Queria conversar com você e ver se podia me ajudar. Você pode?

O garoto abriu um sorriso.

- Claro que sim! – Ele disse.

Mary suspirou aliviada.

- Muito obrigada ! – Ela disse – Tirando você e a Ruby, eu não conheço mais ninguém. E ela trabalha na lanchonete, não queria atrapalhar.

- Sem problemas. Pode passar na minha casa depois da aula e de lá a gente vai para a biblioteca. Está bom pra você ?

Mary demorou alguns segundos para responder. Ela se xingou internamente por ficar olhando para a boca dele. Porque estava fazendo isso?

- Está perfeito. – Ela procurou dizer rapidamente e fez um olhar estranho, piscando várias vezes como se tentasse sair de um encanto.

- Está tudo bem? – Francis disse, preocupado.

- Eu não sei.. – Ela olhou para baixo e ajeitou os livros embaixo do braço. – Te vejo depois.

Mary saiu andando rápido trombando em vários alunos.

- Espera aí! – Francis disse. Mas ela não olhou para trás.

- Que garota estranha você foi arrumar. – Bash disse atrás dele.

Francis se assustou.

- Há quanto você está aí?

- Há alguns segundos. Estava conversando com aquele seu amiguinho, filho da xerife. Ele é um garoto engraçado. Disse que precisava falar com você.

- Henry ? – Ele perguntou. – O que é que ele queria?

- Não sei. – Bash respondeu. – Não me disse.

* * *

- Você saiu correndo? – Ruby disse caindo na gargalhada. – Ai, Mary você é tão desajeitada!

Mary sentiu seu rosto esquentar de vergonha.

As duas estavam sentadas na cama, comendo rosquinhas da vovó, com café. Estavam deliciosas por sinal.

- Eu sei, sou uma idiota! – Ela disse, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

Ruby tocou seus ombros.

- Pelo menos você foi até ele. – Ela disse – Isso foi muito corajoso.

Mary olhou para a amiga mais velha.

- Não, não foi. – Ela disse – Você é a corajosa. E sedutora! Os caras babam em você! Já vi isso na lanchonete.

Ruby sorriu convencida, destacando os dentes brancos nos lábios vermelho-sangue e jogou os cabelos para trás.

- Isso pode até ser verdade. – Ela disse. – Mas é o meu jeito. E você não precisa mudar o seu para um cara te notar. Aliás, nem precisa. Ele parece ter se apaixonado por você antes mesmo de ouvir a sua voz! Isso é tão lindo...

Mary não sabia se aquilo era verdade.

- Você já se apaixonou por alguém? – Ela perguntou baixinho.

O sorriso de Ruby desapareceu de seu rosto lentamente e seu olhar se tornou sombrio.

- Sim – Ela disse – Mas já faz tempo.

Mary franziu as sobrancelhas diante da resposta e do rosto de Ruby ao se lembrar daquilo. Era óbvio que não havia sido bom.

Ela ficou com medo de perguntar. Mas Ruby viu a curiosidade em seus olhos.

- Não acabou bem. – Disse por fim.

Ela viu que Mary ficou assustada. Uma expressão de angústia tomava seu rosto. Ruby imediatamente segurou em sua mão.

– Mas não quer dizer que o mesmo irá acontecer com você. – Se apressou em dizer. - Há muitas pessoas que conseguiram seus finais felizes aqui em nessa cidade e você também vai ter. Confie em mim.

Mary esperava que aquilo fosse mesmo verdade.

* * *

**N/A: Pra quem já viu OUAT ,ja sabe da história da Ruby com o antigo amor dela, Peter. Quem ainda não viu, não posso contar aqui porque seria um big spoiler..mas fica a dica pra quem ainda não conhece a série =D**


	7. Descoberta

_**Storybrooke**_

Mary estava parada em frente à casa de Francis há dez minutos, pensando se bateria na porta ou sairia correndo. Ou batia na porta e depois saia correndo. Qualquer um dos dois. Ela bateu. Duas batidas suaves. E se ninguém viesse logo atender, ela sairia correndo.

Mas ela não teve chance. Antes que pudesse pensar em se mover, uma mulher mais velha, loira e bem arrumada, abriu a porta.

- Oi.. – Mary disse, timidamente. - O Francis está aí?

A mulher olhou para ela chocada por alguns segundos. Mary percebeu seu jeito estranho e se perguntou se tinha alguma coisa errada.

- Você... – Ela ouviu. Mas a mulher logo se recompôs, abrindo um sorriso falsamente alegre. – Ele está no quarto. Mas receio que não queira ser incomodado, acabou de chegar do colégio e deve estar cansado.

- Ahh... – Foi tudo que Mary disse. Seu rosto estava desapontado. O da mulher por outro lado, escondia um ar de satisfação. - Eu volto depois então.

Ela já estava sentindo que a mulher iria bater a porta em sua face, quando Francis apareceu em seu campo de visão.

- Não precisa ! – Ele disse correndo com uma mochila nas costas. – Já estou saindo. Porque não me chamou, Úrsula?

Ursula olhou para ele.

- Pensei que estivesse descansando, queridinho. - Disse, com a expressão de que era inocente. - Não quis incomodar.

Ela sorriu falsamente. Francis olhou para Mary e viu que ela estava encarando os dois.

- Bem, eu estou de saída. – Disse – Volto pro jantar.

Ele pegou Mary pela mão e a arrastou para longe dali o mais rápido que pode.

* * *

**_Floresta Encantada_**

Bash entrou no castelo procurando por sua mãe. Ela estava no escritório de Nostradamus, buscando mais poções, quando o filho abriu a porta.

- Alguma noticia? – Perguntou ela.

- Nem sinal da princesa – Ele disse. – Mas encontrei isso.

Ele levantou a mão direita. Nela havia um cartaz de "procura-se" com a foto da princesa, pedindo a quem tivesse informações, que entrasse em contato com a família real.

Úrsula arrancou o cartaz de suas mãos.

- Ótimo! – Disse ela. – Pelo menos agora eu sei que ela tem um rosto. Saia! – Ordenou.

Bash não pareceu feliz com a frieza da mãe, mas se retirou mesmo assim.

Nostradamus entrou em seguida.

- Pensei que tivesse amaldiçoado essa garota! – A rainha disse. – Mas no entanto, ela está viva e pondo em risco tudo que conquistei!

- A profecia é mais poderosa. – Nostradamus disse – Ela nasceu para te derrotar.

- Deve haver algum jeito de impedir isso. - Ela andou pela sala. - E se ela morresse?

- Como vai matar uma garota que não sabe onde está?

A rainha levantou o cartaz na frente do homem.

- Mas eu sei quem ela é!

Nostradamus olhou para a foto que ela mostrava e se assustou.

Era a menina que estava escondida no castelo.

- O que foi? – Ela disse – Parece que viu um fantasma. Bem, em breve ela será mesmo um!

Disse, dando uma gargalhada alta.

Nostradamus encostou as mãos à mesa. Tinha de avisar Francis antes que tudo terminasse muito mal.

* * *

**_Storybrooke_**

Úrsula andava pela casa, insatisfeita. Como poderia ter sido tão estúpida? É claro que ela estaria ali também, como todos os outros.

- Bash ! – Gritou.

Bash desceu as escadas e foi ao seu encontro.

- O que foi? – Ele disse parecendo entediado, cansado das ordens da mãe.

- Preciso que ligue para o seu pai.

Bash franziu a testa.

- Por que?

- Porque preciso de um favor. Sei que ele não fala muito comigo, então preciso que o convença a vir até aqui. Invente uma história, diga que está sentindo saudades, mas eu preciso dele agora!

Bash deu de ombros sem procurar entender nada.

- Tudo bem.

Úrsula não falava há muito tempo com o ex-marido. Mas se tinha uma coisa que ela sabia, era que cometer o mesmo erro era burrice. E se tinha alguém que podia ajuda-la a conseguir o que queria naquele momento, não tinha duvidas de que ele era a pessoa perfeita.


	8. Um infeliz encontro

_**Storybrooke**_

- Como eram seus pais? – Mary perguntou. Ela e Francis estavam caminhando em volta do lago, depois de estudar com a ajuda da bibliotecária, Bela.

- Para dizer a verdade, eu não me lembro. – Francis disse. Apertando sua mão mais forte. – Queria poder te ajudar a se lembrar, mas eu também não consigo.

Mary suspirou.

- Não é estranho? – Ela disse. – Quer dizer, as coisas neste lugar não fazem sentido.

Francis sorriu tristemente.

- Acho que nada faz sentido. – Ele respondeu. – Mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que você não trouxe um pouco mais de direção para tudo que sinto.

Mary parou de caminhar.

- Não sou só eu que tenho a impressão de já te conhecer, não é? – Perguntou. – Porque não consigo me lembrar da minha família e nem encontrá-los, mas quando olho em seus olhos, porque eles me parecem tão familiares?

O garoto deu de ombros, se sentando na grama e olhando para frente. Mary se sentou ao seu lado.

- Acredita em vidas passadas? – Ele perguntou. – Li isso em um dos livros da biblioteca uma vez.

- Me conte. – Mary pediu.

- É como as almas se encontrassem toda vez que renascem. Como destino. É algo em que você acreditaria?

Foi a vez dela dar de ombros.

- Estou aberta a opções. Não acho que temos de usar a razão ou fatos comprovados para tudo. Sentimentos por exemplo. Não acho que dá para explicar e nem sequer devemos tentar conseguir uma explicação racional para eles. Devemos apenas...sentir.

Francis pensou um pouco sobre aquilo.

- Talvez faça sentido.

Ela suspirou enquanto olhava para o lago. Ele segurou sua mão outra vez.

- Você vai encontrar seus pais, Mary. Se for verdade, se nos conhecemos mesmo de um outro lugar e você voltou para mim, então não perca a esperança.

Ela procurou acreditar naquilo, enquanto olhava seus reflexos lado a lado na água. Pareciam bem juntos. Parecia certo.

Ele também olhou para a água e sorriu, dando um beijo na testa dela em seguida. Mary deitou a cabeça em seus ombros.

De alguma maneira, se sentia bem ali.

* * *

**_Floresta Encantada_**

- Mãe – Bash disse – Francis vai partir. Ele vai atrás da princesa agora mesmo.

- Atrás dela? – Úrsula perguntou, furiosa.

- Sim. Ele sente que é seu dever encontrá-la e entregá-la para os pais em segurança.

- Eles não podem se encontrar. – Úrsula disse – Ou vai tudo por água abaixo. Impeça-o!

- Sim, senhora!

Bash correu até o quarto de Francis. Talvez pudesse amordaçá-lo e prendê-lo. Se não conseguisse impedi-lo, as consequências acabariam sendo as piores.

Ele abriu a porta e se surpreendeu. Não era o dono do quarto quem estava lá.

Mary pulou de susto ao ver o estranho olhando para ela.

- Mas que surpresa... – Bash disse, entrando no aposento. – Olha só quem eu finalmente encontrei!

- Não se aproxime! – Mary falou.

- Há quanto tempo está aqui? – Bash perguntou.

- Há algum tempo. – Ela disse. – Ninguém aqui sabe quem eu sou. Nem mesmo Francis.

- É por isso que ele saiu atrás da princesa? Para desfazer o noivado? Mal sabe ele que está com a própria noiva bem embaixo do nariz! - Ele riu irônicamente.

A boca de Mary se abriu.

Esse tempo todo...Francis disse que estava noivo, mas não disse de quem. E ela foi idiota o bastante para não perceber que se ele era da realeza, poderia ter ligado os pontos.

Francis era dela e ela era dele desde o princípio. E nenhum dos dois sabia.

Bash se aproximou e agarrou seu braço.

- O que vai fazer comigo? – A princesa perguntou, assustada.

- Vamos fazer uma visita à minha mãe.

* * *

**_Storybrooke_**

Na manhã seguinte, quando Mary chegou na pensão depois da aula, ela encontrou a vovó conversando com a prefeita Regina e um homem estranho, que ela nunca havia visto antes.

- Aí está você ! – Ele disse, quando viu que ela estava parada na porta. Estava com um sorriso no rosto. – Minha menina !

Mary piscou várias vezes. Do que ele estava falando?

Regina se aproximou da garota confusa.

- Mary, este é o seu pai. Ele veio te buscar.

Mary arfou. Seu pai? Ele a tinha encontrado? Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela nem teve tempo de pensar; correu e abraçou o estranho a sua frente. Ele passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos.

- Como você está? – Ele perguntou.

- Feliz! – Ela disse.

O homem sorriu para vovó e Regina. Ele tirou a carteira do bolso.

- Pela estadia da minha filha – Disse, oferecendo o dinheiro para a dona da pensão.

- Muito obrigada! – Vovó disse – Mas não foi incomodo nenhum. Mary é tão doce que parece uma princesa!

Os olhos do homem brilharam de satisfação quando ela disse isso.

- Mary – Falou, virando-se para ela. – Porque não vai fazer as suas malas? Temos de pegar o avião em uma hora.

Avião? Ela pensou, confusa. Ele ia levá-la embora?

Mary logo pensou em Francis. Não podia deixá-lo. Mas também não podia deixar seu pai.

Ela acenou com a cabeça concordando e subiu as escadas. Se arrumasse as suas coisas rápido, talvez pudesse encontrar um tempo para se despedir.

* * *

Ruby estava chorando.

- Vou sentir tanta saudade ! – Ela disse, enquanto ajudava a dobrar as roupas na mala.

Mary a abraçou.

- Eu também vou sentir sua falta, Ruby!

Ruby soluçou e enxugou os olhos.

- Mas e quanto a Francis? Vai mesmo deixá-lo?

Mary sentiu as lágrimas virem aos seus olhos.

- Eu sei ! – Ela respondeu – Mas talvez ele entenda. Ele também queria que eu encontrasse minha família...

- Mary...

Os ombros dela começaram a tremer.

- Não quero deixá-lo, Ruby ! – Ela chorou. Ruby a abraçou outra vez.

- Porque não vai até ele? Deixa que eu termino de arrumar as suas coisas.

- Faria isso? – Mary falou, passando as mãos no rosto vermelho.

- Claro! – Ruby disse, rolando os olhos. – Agora vai! Mas primeiro arrume essa cara!

Mary conseguiu dar uma risada. Ruby era mesmo uma figura.

* * *

Francis não entendeu quando Mary lhe disse que estava deixando a cidade.

- Isso é pra sempre? – Ele perguntou. – Quer dizer, eu nunca mais vou ver você?

Mary segurou sua mão.

- Posso vir te visitar, se quiser – Ela respondeu. É claro que ela viria.

- Não é a mesma coisa – Francis disse. – Por favor, peça ao seu pai para ficar!

Mary franziu as sobrancelhas, inconsolável.

- Não acho que isso será possível...ele tem uma vida lá.

- Mas.. isso não é justo! – Francis falou, tocando seu rosto com os dedos. Ele encostou a testa na dela. – Prometa que vai voltar pra mim um dia.

Mary sorriu tristemente.

- Eu vou.


	9. Máscaras caem

**_Floresta Encantada_**

- Me solte ! – Mary ordenava, mas a Bash a ignorou. Ele a arrastou até a sala de Úrsula.

A rainha abriu um sorriso satisfeito ao ver o que o filho trazia.

- Mas olhe só! – Ela disse – Meu trabalho foi reduzido, afinal. Muito bem, Bash.

Ele soltou Mary, que caiu no chão. Ela ficou ajoelhada, olhando para frente.

- Agora, o que eu faço com você? – Úrsula disse – Talvez arranque seu coração?

Mary arregalou os olhos.

- Não, por favor ! – Ela implorou.

Úrsula suspirou.

- Não... isso não seria muito cruel. – Disse – Mas eu sei de algo que seria tão cruel tanto para você quanto para Francis. O que acha de esquecê-lo?

- Nunca ! – Mary gritou. – Porque quer machucá-lo? Ele é seu sobrinho!

Úrsula riu.

- Aquele moleque não tem o meu sangue ! – Gritou. – Ele pensa que sou parente dos pais perdidos dele. O que ele não sabe, é que eu tomei este reino e bani os dois para outro mundo. Neste momento, eles nem se lembram de que tem um filho.

- Então, quem é você? – Mary perguntou.

A rainha levantou o queixo.

- Meu nome é Malévola.

Mary arfou, enquanto absorvia isso.

- Você... meus pais temem você! – Ela disse – Você é má e cruel, e foi banida do nosso reino! Pensávamos que estivesse morta!

- Não sou derrotada tão facilmente – Malévola disse – Vou te fazer sofrer até o último segundo.

Ela olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Mary, que começou a se sentir tonta. Estava tudo ficando embaçado.

- Você vai esquecer...

- Não... – Ela disse fraca. Mas acabou caindo desacordada, antes de terminar a frase.

* * *

Francis estava na floresta há horas. Ele se arrependeu de ter deixado Mary sozinha no castelo. Ele pediu para que ela fosse cuidadosa, mas se alguma coisa acontecesse...

Ele balançou a cabeça, limpando esse pensamento. Tinha de focar em procurar a princesa. Assim que a encontrasse, a entregaria para a família, explicaria sobre o cancelamento do noivado, voltaria e se casaria com Mary.

Ele entrou em uma pequena vila e foi até um bar comprar algo para beber. Talvez alguém por lá pudesse ajudá-lo.

Ele se sentou no balcão, do lado de um pequeno homem que entornava um grande copo de cerveja.

- Com licença – Francis disse – Será que o senhor pode me dar uma informação?

O homenzinho olhou para ele.

- Porque tanta formalidade, rapaz? Você não é daqui não, né?

Francis abriu a boca e a fechou novamente sem dizer nada. Tinha de ser mais cuidadoso. Se encontrasse inimigos pelo caminho, acabaria sendo facilmente identificado.

- Não. – Ele disse – Estou numa busca, pela princesa perdida. Sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?

O homem coçou a barba. Então apontou para a parede.

- É aquela garota ali, no cartaz. Estão oferecendo recompensa para quem conseguir achá-la.

Francis olhou para onde ele apontava e se levantou, aproximando-se da parede. A medida que seus olhos conseguiam distinguir os traços, seu rosto ficava espantado e surpreso.

- Ah meu Deus! – Ele disse.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o anão.

- Eu sei onde ela está ! – Francis disse, feliz. – Como, esse tempo inteiro...

Ele não terminou a frase. Precisava voltar ao castelo imediatamente.

- Muito obrigado! – Ele disse. Tirou algumas moedas de ouro de um saco que carregava e as deixou cair nas mãos do homem, que ficou surpreso. – Qual seu nome?

O anão afastou o olhar das moedas e olhou para o príncipe.

- Meu nome é Zangado.

- Zangado – Francis repetiu – Agradeço por seus serviços.

- Mas tudo que eu fiz foi apontar para um cartaz... – Ele respondeu, confuso.

- Não – O príncipe interrompeu – Você apontou a direção para que eu encontre a minha felicidade!

Ele saiu correndo do bar e deixou Zangado sozinho.

E o anão sorriu pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

* * *

**_Storybrooke_**

Henry e Emma encontraram Francis sozinho na lanchonete.

- Hey garoto – Emma disse – O que esta fazendo aqui sem ninguém?

Henry rapidamente se sentou ao seu lado.

- Mary foi embora – Francis disse – Não tenho mais companhia.

- Foi embora? – Henry perguntou, espantado – Porque?

- O pai dela veio buscá-la.

- Oh... – A xerife disse. – Sinto muito.

- É tão estranho. – Ele disse – Não acho que ela deveria sair daqui, não parece certo. E não gostei daquele sujeito, não sei...

- Talvez seja porque não queria que ela partisse – Emma disse, tocando seu ombro.

- Ou talvez ele esteja certo – Henry disse – Se você não confia nele, deve haver algo errado!

- Não comece, Henry! – Emma brigou.

- Não, mãe! – Henry contrariou – Estou falando sério! Ninguém tinha procurado por ela antes! Francis, aconteceu alguma coisa diferente hoje?

- Não... – O garoto mais velho respondeu. Seu rosto demonstrava confusão.

- Henry, chega de histórias. – Emma disse baixando a voz.

- Na verdade – Francis disse – Mary me disse que quando a minha madrasta a viu hoje, olhou para ela como se já a conhecesse e não queria que eu a visse. Ela não entendeu o porquê.

- Ela não tinha visto Mary antes disso? – Perguntou Henry.

- Não.

- E logo depois disso o pai dela apareceu. _Interessante_, não é mãe?

Emma suspirou, impaciente.

- Tudo bem, eu vou investigar. Mas já vi que isso vai acabar em confusão.


	10. No bote da serpente

**_Floresta Encantada_**

Francis cavalgou o mais rápido que pode para o castelo. Quando adentrou os muros, pulou do cavalo e correu pelos corredores.

- Mary ! – Gritava.

Malévola apareceu em sua frente.

- Onde você estava? – Perguntou, seu rosto demonstrando uma falsa preocupação.

Francis estava impaciente. Queria passar por ela o mais depressa possível.

- Tenho que fazer uma coisa. Se me der licença..

Malévola se postou em sua frente.

- Está procurando sua Mary? Ou devo dizer _a princesa_?

Ah não... Francis pensou. Ela já sabia.

- Onde ela está? – Ele perguntou.

- Bash ! – Malévola gritou – Traga sua noiva até aqui.

- Mas... O QUE? – Francis disse transtornado.

Bash caminhou até os dois com Mary ao seu lado. A menina olhou para eles.

- Mary.. – Francis disse – O que aconteceu?

Seus olhos alcançaram os dela, mas não conseguiram ver nada.

- Desculpe - Ela disse, com a voz baixa e calma. - Como sabe meu nome?

- Como assim, como sei seu nome? – Francis perguntou – Você..

Ele parou. Ela olhava para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas, como se estivesse vendo-o pela primeira vez. Como se não lhe fosse familiar.

Ele olhou para Malévola.

- O que você fez? O QUE FEZ COM ELA?

- TIREI O AMOR DE SEU CORAÇÃO! – Ela gritou – Ela não sabe mais quem é você, não se lembra mais de que o amou!

- Não...

- Sim... – Ela continuou – Você e ela vão sofrer com isso e vou poder ver em seu olhar a sua dor por ter perdido o seu grande amor..

Mary tinha o olhar perdido, como se não ouvisse nada do que estavam falando. Estava claramente enfeitiçada.

Francis sentiu lágrimas queimarem seus olhos.

- Porque você quer isso? – Ele perguntou – Por que?

- Porque vou dar ao meu filho todo o poder que ele quiser! E você ficará sem nada!

Malévola se afastou, sendo seguida por Bash, com Mary ao seu lado.

Francis caiu de joelhos no meio do corredor. Podia sentir sua dor ecoar pelas paredes.

Estava sozinho.

* * *

**_Storybrooke_**

Emma tinha trabalhado o dia todo naquele caso, mas não tinha sido em vão. Henry e Francis tinham razão. Aquele homem não era o pai verdadeiro de Mary. Depois de pedir ajuda ao Senhor Gold, ela encontrou um nome: Jafar Sutan. Ela procurou, mas ele não ter registros em lugar nenhum. - Porque ele estava trás da garota? – Ela pensou alto. – Deve ter alguma coisa por trás disso.

Ela organizou os papeis inúteis e os numa gaveta, Emma saiu da delegacia com a intenção de ir a casa de Francis, para avisar que ele estava certo e que precisavam buscar Mary imediatamente.

Só esperava que ela já não estivesse longe demais naquele momento.

* * *

Depois do encontro com Emma e Henry, Francis foi direto para casa. Estava com vontade de chorar. Havia certos momentos em que dizíamos que estava tudo bem, mas não conseguimos fazer isso a vida toda. Uma hora tudo desaba e nos leva como uma enxurrada.

Ele abriu a porta e sentiu cheiro de comida. Sua madrasta deveria estar preparando o jantar.

- Você chegou! – Ela disse e passou a mão nos cabelos loiros do menino. – Estava preocupada! Soube da sua amiga e sei que deve estar triste.

Francis apenas afirmou com a cabeça e se sentou em uma das cadeiras.

- Fiz um lanche especial para você hoje. Para te animar um pouco.

Francis olhou para a madrasta que se ocupava em tirar um bolo do forno. Ela o colocou em um prato, partiu um pedaço e colocou na sua frente.

- Coma um pedaço. Tem gotas de chocolate e eu sei que adora.

Isso era estranho.. ela nunca tinha sido tão compreensiva com ele até aquele momento. Mas não ia julgá-la. Talvez Úrsula tivesse um pouco de compaixão escondida dentro dela.

Ele levou o garfo à boca. Estava um pouco quente, mas ele não se importava. Qualquer coisa que o levasse para longe da tristeza que estava sentindo já era um alívio. Ele sentia seu coração doer tanto que preferia queimar a língua para distrair a mente com uma dor que não fosse tão pesada.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Úrsula. Ela deixou o pano de prato na bancada da cozinha e olhou bem para ele.

O garoto deixou o garfo cair. Ele ouviu o objeto fazer um barulho agudo ao tocar o chão.

- Esta doendo.. – Ele disse tocando o peito.

- Eu sei, querido – Úrsula disse. – Mas logo vai passar.

Francis sentiu que estava escorregando da cadeira. Não podia ser possível que estivesse se sentindo tão mal, que a dor no peito se transformasse em física. Mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

- O que... – Tentou dizer. Mas já estava desacordado antes de cair no chão.

Úrsula suspirou, como se seu trabalho estivesse feito. Ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu da cozinha, deixando o menino desmaiado no mármore frio.

* * *

Mary estava no banco de trás do carro, pensando no que deixara para trás. Em tão pouco tempo, havia feito uma amiga e conhecido um amor. Estava começando a sentir que Storybrooke era seu lar. E agora ela ia deixar tudo para trás.

- Vai demorar muito? – Ela perguntou.

Seu pai olhou para ela pelo retrovisor.

- Já estamos chegando – Ele garantiu.

- Chegando? – Mary perguntou – Mas ainda nem saímos da cidade...

- Eu sei - Ele disse. E então parou o carro bruscamente.

Estavam perto de uma casa abandonada, no meio do bosque. Ele saiu e abriu a porta de trás.

- Saia! – Ordenou.

Mary olhou para ele sem entender.

- O que está acontecendo? – Perguntou horrorizada. – Pai?

Ele agarrou-a pelo braço e a tirou para fora do automóvel.

- Não sou seu pai! – Ele disse secamente. – Agora seja obediente e ande. Não tente nenhuma gracinha!

Mary saiu e caminhou rapidamente, não sem antes olhar para trás e ver que um cajado em forma de serpente havia se materializado por entre os dedos dele.

A serpente tinha olhos vermelhos e parecia ver através dela.

O homem abriu a porta da casa violentamente e a empurrou para dentro. Mary sentiu alguém segurar seu braço.

- Amarre-a, Úrsula.

Mary olhou para cima e reconheceu a madrasta de Francis.

- O que está fazendo aqui?! – Perguntou chocada.

- Fique quietinha, docinho. – Úrsula mandou. Ela passou uma corda pelas mãos e pés de Mary e a sentou em um canto da sala bagunçada. - O que vamos fazer com ela?

Jafar olhou para Úrsula.

- Você não irá fazer nada, querida – Ele disse – Já atrapalhou demais o meu caminho.

- Do que é que você está falando? – Úrsula disse.

- O reino será meu desta vez – Jafar falou, decidido. - Você me baniu do reino encantado para Agrabah. Foi um erro pensar que agora eu a ajudaria.

Antes que Úrsula pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele atravessou seu bastão de serpente no corpo da mulher.

Mary gritou ao vê-la cair sem vida no chão. Ela começou a chorar.

- Não fique assim, pequena. – Jafar disse – Logo você irá me ver reinar. Talvez possa ser minha súdita e limpar meus sapatos. O que acha?

- VOCÊ É LOUCO! – Ela gritou – DO QUE ESTÁ FALANDO?

Jafar olhou para ela num misto de confusão.

- Você não sabe ? – Ele perguntou. – É claro. Malévola deve ter dado um jeito nisso.

- Quem é Malévola? – Mary perguntou chorando. Estava nas mãos de um psicopata maluco.

- Ninguém que nos interesse mais. – Ele respondeu, olhando onde a mulher estava caída.

- É uma questão de tempo até Francis morrer. E quando ele morrer, eu vou ser rei.

- Francis? – Mary se desesperou – O que fez com ele?

- Neste momento – Jafar disse – O coração dele está quase parando. É uma pena que você irá perder seu ultimo suspiro. E não irá poder fazer nada.

- Não... - Mary fechou os olhos.

- Sofra ao viver com isso. Pois irá perder o seu grande amor...


End file.
